


Frozen Tears

by Silverdrake (Raven_Silverdrake)



Series: Stories from Arcanus [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Silverdrake/pseuds/Silverdrake
Summary: An elven boy finished his day and was on his way to meet up with his family for dinner...But all was not well and his seemingly placid life got stood on its head and he finds himself having to be the adult and a parent figure to his nieces.





	Frozen Tears

**Author's Note:**

> https://66.media.tumblr.com/7f8f31a2dd0c99bef939121e5abeae60/tumblr_inline_pfwk8yThQs1wo11py_640.png
> 
> This is a chapter of some short stories from an existing series I started in 1997. This is an origin story for one of my favourite characters.

Robb had just finished an afternoon of teaching the “Elven Sword Dance” to some of his friends and was walking to meet up with his sister and brother in law. They were supposed to be waiting for him at the Amphitheatre, where his niece Rowena was practising her song for the dinner party that was going to be held there in a week’s time.

He was thinking of teasing his sister about something she said from earlier in the day, they were supposed to celebrate his 16th birthday together with a massive dinner… his amused train of thought was abruptly stopped as he heard a blood curdling high pitched scream… It was Rowena’s crystalline voice. Cold dread filled him, it felt like a shard of ice in his heart, and he started running as he had never run before in his life.

The shrieks and screams of sheer terror made pain burn into his soul as he was reaching the amphitheatre. An instinct made him draw his sword at the ready and as he reached the ancient stone structure, it felt like all the blood in his body had run cold… the scene below at the heart of the amphitheatre was one that he would never be able to erase from himself for as long as lived, yet the nightmarish scene was very eerie, like it had happened before… A swarm of men in two clumps, attacking two girls, there was no sign of his sister nor of her husband…

Robb let out a ferocious roar at the very top of his lungs as he leapt into the fray and started slashing flesh with his Silverblade. Forcefully peeling off and knocking back men from the screaming sounds of the young girls being attacked… one child was already laying on the ground with a pool of blood oozing from her head wound. He fought almost blindly, a beast-like sound seemed to roll like thunder from his throat. He hacked, slashed, and stabbed at any man who turned to attack him. Something flew from inside of his chest. Light! It shot out like a sphere and landed on the girl lying lifeless on the stone floor of the amphitheatre.

He barely had a moment to wonder about it. His body moved as if on its own volition. He was fighting his way through half a dozen men to reach the other girl who had fallen silent. Rowena, who recently turned 9 had managed to fight off her attackers with all her might and from the looks of it had stabbed in the jugular of one of the men and killed him. But her clothes were in tatters and she was bloodied and had gashes and cuts that revealed she wasn’t able to fend them off long enough for him to get there. She got hurt really bad and there were signs that they had their way with her…Robb howled in a rage he has never before felt.

He grabbed her broken body and felt her life draining away from her… He felt the light surge through him and into her tiny body… the air around him changed and a breeze seemed to have come from nowhere swirled around him and his little niece, her wounds healed as a blue light coursed through her body, until it glowed in her eyes; even her tattered clothes were somehow repaired to cover her frail form looked only stained with blood now, no telltale hints of what she had suffered.

She trembled like a scared bunny in his arms, Robb’s heart was torn to shreds, but he was glad that she’s alive. Stumbling to his feet groggily the last man came at him with a weapon, all of Robb’s wrath took form and his sword flew from his side, his heartfelt anger like a storm of ice and fire, and that was what he saw as he growled at the attacker and his sword flew into the man’s chest, the light that sheathed the sword into the man’s heart turned from ice into fire as it burned him from within and within moments there was nothing left of him or the other men who had fallen, instead there was only ember like petals dispersing in the breeze, his sword fell on the stones in a loud clanking sound. Only then, after the flame-like petals disperse the last of the corpses, that lay in the wake of the deadly Elven sword dance, that Robb finally let go of the rage.

Tears burned his face as he checked his little niece to make sure she was fine. It was then that he realized the full extent of what was done to her. She had slash marks all over her and she had really been close to dying because her throat had been deeply slashed. They even cut off her beautiful silky golden threshes, which had been let to grow long since she was a baby. “They took mother and father…” Rowena whispered inaudibly because she lost her voice from all that screaming and injuries. She was crying too. Their clothes were very blood-drenched, but he embraced her to him. He glanced over to the unconscious girl, she was breathing, Robb was relieved, “the others?” he asked, barely able to keep his voice from trembling. “Farrah and Binne are at home, watching over the twins…” she managed to say in reply in her faint whispering voice.

He wrapped Rowena in his cloak to keep her warm as he and went to scoop up his other niece, Lynda. He checked to see where she had been hurt, she seemed to have been hit in the head with a stone. That blue light that fell on her had healed her, she was only unconscious now, but she was stable. It slowly dawned unto Robb that he possessed a magic he never knew he had. But he knew he had to move fast right now so he pushed the amazement aside and moved to pick up Rowena as well… He started running back towards their home, using back roads and alleys to avoid detection.

He does not know who their enemies were, but they were rich enough to hire thugs. And if they could allow children to be harmed in torturous ways before killing them… then the rest of the children were not safe where they were. He knew he had to go and take them away from this place… As he ran, his mind was racing even faster… He needed to find a solution and quick.

In the course of one evening, he was no longer the 16-year-old boy he was that morning. He was now a murderer of at least ten men, his role as a favourite teenage uncle had now turned into that of a single parent who has to keep them all alive! He doesn’t know if Eibhleann was alive or not… All that he knows is that he had to take her children to safety. Rowena was silently crying, she was hiding her face in his shoulder, her tears was searing his flesh. Robb felt a strange calm. He thought it strange that his feelings have frozen up because it felt like there’s a hard lump in his heart. He realized he had been crying too, but he found it odd that his tears were cold, he wiped them, he was startled because they were hard; they were crystalline and they made his face feel cold.


End file.
